sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Bradley Edwards
Name: Bradley Edwards Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12th Grade School: Aurora High School Hobbies and Interests: Reading, Internet Surfing, Video Games Appearance: '''Bradley Edwards is relatively short at 5'5 and weighs around 120 lbs. He is considered to be somewhat scrawny, owing to his non-athletic behavior and his ineptitude at sports. He has short, messy blonde hair as well as large, expressive brown eyes. He has high cheek bones and a sloped nose. His skin tone is relatively pale, mostly because he spends a lot of his time indoors. His complexion is relatively clear, aside from the occasional acne breakout, though those tend to be minor. Due to his poor eyesight, he wears large framed glasses that have a tendency to make his eyes look bigger than they are. His clothing choices vary slightly, but mainly consist of polo shirts, dress shirts, jeans, and khakis. Their color palette tends to be somewhat dark. His clothes are often colored black, navy blue, gray, crimson, or other similarly dulled colors. Bradley also has the tendency to recycle his clothes due to the fact that he doesn't go shopping all that often. On the day of the kidnapping, he was wearing a black and navy blue sweater-vest over a white button-up shirt. He was also wearing khakis, as well as brown sneakers. '''Biography: Bradley was born on January 3rd, 1994 in Seattle, Washington to Timothy Edwards and Audrey Edwards in Harborview Medical Center. Timothy was an office worker that got paid relatively well, while Audrey worked as a nurse in Harborview. The two were high school sweethearts, meeting and falling in love during senior year. Keeping in close contact during their tenures at seperate universities, the two decided to get married once they graduated. Bradley was born as a result, and his life just moved on from there. Bradley's childhood was relatively normal. He got very good grades and developed an affinity for reading books. It's doubtful that he could remember a time when he didn't read. He made his fair share of friends with the other students throughout his childhood. However, he was always a bit more strict and serious than a lot of his other peers. His often repeated main goal in life was to become like his parents and become successful in life. His parents had always pushed him to become a model student, even if all they really wanted was for him to get high grades and get a good life. During his childhood, whenever he did anything wrong, Bradley could expect a lecture or some sort of reprimand that punished him for doing whatever it was that he had done wrong. His personality continued to be stiff and serious in junior high. He always continued to study extremely hard and consistently received high grades. On the rare occasions that he did get lower scores, he could expect another reprimand from his parents. He does try his hardest at it, if nothing else. This habit of overly studying does reveal a weakness of sorts in his academic career in that Bradley lacks any sort of participation in extracurricular activities. He also doesn't spend much of his time outside, mostly spending whatever leisure time he permits himself to have on playing video games and internet browsing, along with digging deeper into his books. Most of his time is consumed on focusing on school and academic competitions. He still does make his own bunch of friends, but they're usually those that are like him: smart, serious, and disciplined. Once again, Bradley's attitude made no change once he got into high school. This was the point when he seriously started becoming more distant in his social life. His grades were still consistently high, but his social life started to run itself dry. He wasn't spending nearly enough time with his friends to maintain a decent social life and his lack of any extracurricular activities made it abundantly clear that he wasn't going to have many friends in high school. This didn't seem to bother Bradley that much, though, which revealed another facet about him that seemed to develop as a direct result of his lack of social interaction. Bradley was developing a superiority complex, starting to see himself as better than anyone who didn't get grades as well as he did. This usually didn't manifest as anything more than something that Brian kept to himself. Sometimes, though, Brian would be in some sort of heated debate or high-stress situation wherein some of the more negative symptoms of having a superiority complex would show up. Brian would shout or yell at the other person for being ignorant. This would often cause antagonistic feelings to crop up against him and Bradley had returned those feelings with some of his own. During Junior Year and once this had happened enough times, Bradley had come to realize that his supposed superiority was really only causing him to get stressed out even more. He tried to make amends as best he could, attempting to strengthen his self-control and apologizing to whoever he wronged. Some symptoms still managed to crop up at times, but Bradley does his best to try and lessen them. Most of the more negative symptoms show up during high-stress situations. Bradley does hope that Senior Year would provide him an opportunity to at least try to repair his social life in order to make up for the problems caused by his superiority complex, even if he couldn't bury it entirely. While Bradley was mostly serious and stiff, he did show a softer and more casual side in the presence of his friends. He also has the tendency to act neurotic about many things, especially his grades. It was only in high school that Bradley started developing his superiority complex. He started acting more snobby and pretentious than he previously had, accidentally, but inevitably, pushing his remaining friends away. Once he started recovering from it, however, they slowly started drifting back to him, though Bradley still hadn't recovered his entire social circle yet. Advantages: Bradley gets excellent grades, so he is very smart. He's also serious and very determined, so he should be able to keep a level head as he doesn't become extremely stressed. Disadvantages: Bradley is physically inept, not having kept up with any sports or other physical activities. He is also relatively unpopular, considering his tendency to be condescending to others when he's stressed. That brings up another point, in that he doesn't really handle high-stress situations very well. The above biography is as written by kervin555. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Bradley, in chronological order. V5 Meanwhile: *Above it All Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Bradley Edwards. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Characters Category:V5 Meanwhile Characters